


Honey Butter Lips

by arachnidsFics



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Cheesy, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Gay, Hacking, How Do I Tag, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I love this ship, M/M, Tags Are Hard, Wow, give yooseven more love, what even, yooseven
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 15:52:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14108814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arachnidsFics/pseuds/arachnidsFics
Summary: howdy doody what's up? i started writing this a while ago when my internet was down (fOR SIX GODDAMN MONTHS) so maybe i should post it here?? i also put it on wattpad lol but this one's different!! anyways feedback is welcome and thanks for reading i guess





	Honey Butter Lips

**Author's Note:**

> howdy doody what's up? i started writing this a while ago when my internet was down (fOR SIX GODDAMN MONTHS) so maybe i should post it here?? i also put it on wattpad lol but this one's different!! anyways feedback is welcome and thanks for reading i guess

It was a cold night and the window was wide open. The subtle breeze from a coming storm flooded the room, caressing his face that poked out from beneath the enormous blanket that covered the rest of his body. The birds’ lullabies and the cars that drove by outside were drowned out by the peaceful sound of his quiet breathing. The sky was a deep shade of periwinkle, and the clouds hid the rising sun well from view. Suddenly, the loud discussion from a local talk show began to play from his alarm clock. Yoosung rolls over in his bed. The talk show played louder and louder as the people were shouting about politics. “Ugh….” Yoosung reaches out and smacks the alarm clock and the room is quiet again. He immediately pulls his arm back under the blanket, shivering uncontrollably. He sits up, staring at the wall. Lifting himself up, he stands and walks to close the window and searches his closet for something to wear to school. He hears a notification tone from his phone and reaches over to check it. It’s a text from Seven. “happy saturday lolol. wanna go get coffee w me??” He stares at the text, realizing he didn’t even have to get up. He flops back down onto his bed and texts him back. “Omg I thought I had school so i got up early T_T” Ting. Another text. “nice lol that means u are already up so u can get coffee! we can go visit jaehee and mc :>” “I guess so. I haven’t seen them in a while, so sure!” “u dont miss me?? omg... so cruel” Yoosung rolls his eyes and gets back up out of bed, getting dressed and putting on his coat and scarf. He looks around and sees the cute dog ear hat Seven got for him. He walks away, but then turns around to grab it. Just in case.

(Moving…)

He exits the train and walks toward the coffee shop. He’s never been much for coffee (he’d usually go for a red bear if he needs more energy) but ever since Jaehee and MC opened their cafe, he’d tried to drink it more often. Jaehee and MC had been a couple for about a year now, and Yoosung still had yet to find a girlfriend. Lost in thought, he bumps into the door of the coffee shop. He hears a laugh from inside and sees Seven coming over to open the door. “Hey there cutie Yoosung! I didn’t think you’d actually come this early in the morning.” Yoosung rolls his eyes and walks into the shop, taking a seat in the booth where Seven had put his laptop. Seven comes over to sit down, but rather than sitting across from Yoosung, he moves his laptop and sits next to him. Yoosung immediately blushes a dark shade of pink. Seven puts his arm around him and grins, but he’s quite obviously flustered as well. Before Yoosung can respond, Seven quips, “You looked cold, so I’m helping!” Yoosung looks down at his hands on his lap and tries not to blush. “I’m playing LOLOL,” Seven says, “Do you wanna help?” Yoosung’s eyes widen and he grins goofily. “Really??” “Yes really! And I’ll send you the rares you earn~” Yoosung leans into Seven, giving him an armless hug. “Thank you!!” Yoosung looks over at the laptop to see Seven’s fully upgraded character and enters a dungeon, killing master-level orcs and grabbing all the coins they drop. As Yoosung gets lost in the world of LOLOL, MC walks over to the booth and holds back a giggle seeing Yoosung so cuddled up to Seven. “Two caramel frappuccinos, one with two extra shots of espresso, please.” MC quickly jots the order down and skips back into the kitchen, probably to tell Jaehee about Yoosung and Seven. Without noticing, Yoosung adjusts himself closer to Seven, still unaware of anything except for trying to defeat enemies. Seven blushes and holds back a big stupid smile, knowing Yoosung is so close to him. “Yes! Finally! That stupid boss level!” Yoosung bounces up and down in excitement. Seven giggles and quickly covers his mouth. Yoosung snaps out of his LOLOL mode and jumps at the sight of his surroundings. Seven smiles as Yoosung regains his bearings. ‘So cute…’ Seven thinks to himself. Yoosung pauses his game and closes the laptop, looking over at the red-haired male. “Wow, Yoosung, you paused LOLOL! Am I really that special?” Yoosung pouts. “I can take breaks!” MC strides out of the kitchen with an armful of different orders, and drops off the two frappuccinos with Seven and Yoosung. Seven looks at them both and grabs the one with the words ‘espresso x2’ scribbled onto the side of the cup and hands Yoosung the other one. “Drink up,” he says, “but it’s hot so be careful!” Yoosung chugs some of the coffee before yelping out in pain, fanning his mouth. “Sevedd! Hat! Ish hat!” Seven then begins to laugh uncontrollably while yoosung drinks the glass of water already on the table. Yoosung whines dramatically. “Why didn’t you tell me it was hot?” Seven chuckles. “I did, you just didn’t listen!” Yoosung pouts again, glaring at Seven. Seven pulls him closer. “It’s okay, It’s okay.” Yoosung growls under his breath. “Hey, you know what always helps a burnt tongue?” Yoosung’s mind immediately goes blank, imagining what he could say. ‘Is he going to kiss me? What if he kisses me? That would be my first kiss, and with Seven. That would be so am-’ “Honey Buddha Chips!” Seven grins. ‘...oh. Of course.’ “You mean you have some with you?” “Nah, I’m not that prepared, but you can come over and have some.” Yoosung smiles. “Sure! Might as well.” They both stand up and Seven leaves the money (and, of course, a huge tip) on the table and they both leave.

(Moving…)

Yoosung can see his breath. Seven unlocks the door after answering several questions in arabic. Yoosung quickly pushes his way into the house, immediately comforted by the warmth and smell of honey butter and soda. Seven closes the door and sits down on the couch, patting the spot next to him, reaching under the couch and grabbing a bag of chips. Yoosung shuffles over to the couch and sits next to Seven, thoughts of kissing him still swimming through his mind. ‘No, he couldn’t do that. He doesn’t like me like that. No way. This is just a crush, just infatuation, just…’ “Wanna watch a movie?” Yoosung jumps, and then smiles awkwardly. “S-Sure!” “Are you cold? Here.” Seven grabs a blanket off of the back of the couch and places it on top of their laps.”Ta-daa!” Yoosung laughs. Seven grabs the remote and turns on webflicks. Click, click, tap, pop, bap bap, click. It was a horror movie called ‘The Board’. Yoosung turns to Seven. “I don’t like scary movies..” Seven puts his arm around him. “It’s really good though! It’s not real, and if you get too scared, remember I’m right here.” Yoosung blushes profusely.

 

(Skipping time is just the author being too lazy to describe situations in great detail. Forgive me.)

 

“Karson! Run! It’s coming aft--” Alexander was then consumed by the great beast, Karson screaming hysterically. This is the end.  
The credits roll in.  
At this point, Yoosung is crying and cuddled up to Seven, Seven holding him tightly while laughing under his breath.  
“Why are you laughing? A-Alexander just died...uu..” Seven looks at him and giggles. “It’s okay! It’s just a movie! Watch~” Seven uses the remote to rewind to Karson sitting peacefully with Alexander. Yoosung laughs, as does Seven. “I know it can rewind!!” Yoosung chuckles. Seven hugs him firmly. ‘I’ll protect you, my Yoosung…’ Seven thinks to himself. “I’ll protect you, my Yoosung…” Yoosung looks at Seven, clearly shocked. “I-I di--” “I’m sorry…!!! I didn’t mean to… ah..” Seven interrupts. Both of their faces are a deep red. Seven slumps over. ‘I said it out loud! How in the hell am I going to save myself,’ he thinks, ‘this is so awkward..’ Suddenly, his eyes light up and look at Yoosung, clearly flustered. “Seven? Did you.. Did you mean th--” Seven once again interrupts Yoosung, but this time with a kiss. Yoosung burns up. Seven pulls away, immediately blocking the urge to apologize by just laughing. Yoosung, still completely at a loss for any thoughts, looks over to Seven, whom is still laughing. “S-Sev-ven.. I-I.. I n-never th-thought… th-that I-I-I w-would-d.. Th-that was s-so… th-thank you….” Yoosung barely manages to stutter out. Seven stops, opening his eyes to see a blushing mess of shaky violet eyes and ruffled blonde hair. They both smile. Seven pulls Yoosung in once again for a kiss, their tongues wrestling. Seven began to slide his hands up Yoosung's sides, lightly pulling his shirt off. He gazed lovingly at every inch of Yoosung's body before leaning back into the kiss, pressing himself onto the other. He could feel himself becoming more aroused by the second. The sweet smell of Yoosung, the taste of Dr. Pepper on his breath, his gorgeous bright purple eyes, his soft, tender skin; he wanted to mark Yoosung as his and no one else's. The redhead hesitantly broke the kiss and moved his face down to the student's neck, softly kissing a spot just below his jaw, before gently biting down onto Yoosung's warm skin. Yoosung let out a small squeak, causing Seven to jolt upwards and stare worriedly at the younger boy. "I'm sorry, Yooie.." the hacker uttered, feeling his eyes begin to sting. "No, it's okay.. I liked it." Yoosung faintly smiled, putting Seven at ease. He hummed lovingly as he kissed the spot again, gently licking the bite marks he'd left. "A-ah.." Yoosung felt a moan escape his lips. 'Oh, my needy Yoosung.. So cute..' Seven thought to himself.

_hmm should i continue making this??_

**Author's Note:**

> and then a sNAKE CAME OVER AND BIT HIS DICC  
> JUST KIDDING TBC!!!


End file.
